It is well known in the art to have various types of fountains accommodating fluids. More specifically, fountains for eatable viscous fluids such as chocolate have been commercialized since approximately 1995. Cleaning such apparatuses after use has however been very unpractical especially considering the weight of the equipment. Since for example the chocolate left on the machine hardens or cures relatively quickly once a heating element is stopped, warm and soapy water will usually be necessary for removing all the residual hardened fluid left in the recipient of the fountain and on different accompanying pieces of the equipment. The weight and size of the apparatus makes it difficult to lean it on the side to remove the dirty water from the recipient, put it back upward for rinsing, etc. It would be extremely inconvenient also to dismantle the apparatus for immersion of each part in a water basin for example, especially considering the motorized components, etc.
Another drawback of a chocolate fountain is that a continuous curtain-like of chocolate usually falls from the tiers. This, which can be appropriate when a fruit on a fork is for example brought underneath the chocolate-curtain, would leave unpleasant marks on the side of a fruit cup, sundae cup or ice-cream cone, and even on the fingers of a user, when the container would be brought underneath the same chocolate-curtain to offer a chocolate topping.
Drains as opposed to distributors, for various apparatuses in the food industry or others, even in chocolate mass production equipment or conches, are already well known but not specifically in chocolate fountains. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,711 issued to Nieblach on Jun. 19, 1973, an apparatus for the production of toffee-soft-caramel and similar masses provides an outlet at the lowermost position to empty the vessel. The outlet however is not specifically heated even if said outlet is in close proximity to a heat conduit. Furthermore, the oulet does not specifically need to be warm since hot water or the like could be dispensed there through for the cleaning operation. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,803 issued to Bonora et al. on Dec. 16, 1986 shows an autoclave for cocoa liquor with a discharge port. U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,212 issued to Chauvreau on Sep. 6, 1992 discloses a reaction vessel with an outlet connection, again not specifically heated. U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,274 issued to Freedland on Dec. 13, 1994 shows a container for food product with a possibility of heating the walls combined to non-heated drain ports and a receptacle tray. U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,786 issued to Müntener on Sep. 19, 1995 presents a conching device with discharge openings. U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,835 issued to Pitcher on Mar. 11, 1997 shows another apparatus with a non-heated outlet. Also, the container outlet of the mixing and degassing device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,363 issued to Gmeiner on Nov. 10, 1998 is not heated as well. U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,631 issued to Müntener on Apr. 11, 2000 has a vessel with also a non-heated pipe connection as an outflow.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,284 issued to Weidman et al. on Oct. 1, 1996 is one of many examples of beverage brewing apparatus for coffee and the like including a warming element, a pipe portion and a faucet, but wherein the pipe portion is not specifically heated. Furthermore, the apparatus is not designed for dispensing flowable food like melted chocolate. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0129921 filed on Jan. 9, 2002 by Small et al. discloses an apparatus for dispensing chocolate using a piston or plunger system. Alternatively, a flexible bladder is used.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved output port for a flowable food fountain.